


Choices

by astoreth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoreth/pseuds/astoreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2x11
> 
> The title and the summary are rubbish, sorry!

He knows before they walk into the house. He'd heard snatches of whispered conversation (because they're smart enough to not talk about it while he's anywhere near, but not quick enough to hear his approach) and knew it was only a matter of time before they made their decision. He feels the pack bond weakening while they're still in the woods, and it hurts. It hurts so much more than he expected, maybe even more than the aftermath of the fire, more than losing Laura. Because this is a choice. He's failed them, his pack, and they've chosen to leave him. He's lost the war he told them he'd win and he can't blame them for running.

He should try and persuade them, he knows, but he can't. He can't let anyone see what this is doing to him, the despair he feels. They've made their choice and so he shouts instead of speaking calmly, takes his frustration out on them. He takes the feelings of belonging and family and buries them deep inside him, alongside older, different pack memories. He tells himself that he doesn't need them, doesn't need a pack, doesn't need anyone. They were more of a hindrance anyway, causing trouble, causing worry.

Only that doesn't stop. He's still worried about them. Knows there isn't another pack out there, knows that once they sever that pack bond completely they'll be omega, and unprotected. Has he taught them enough to take care of themselves, or did he fail in that too? 

He doesn't want to know the answer.


End file.
